Finding Home
by YorkTown
Summary: Follow the life of Liara & now Admiral Shepard as well as their 2 daughters. 1 human & 1 Asari . Set almost 20years after the Reaper war, how will Shepard and Liara deal with their oldest daughter joining the Systems Alliance as well as the threat of a new war.
1. Prologue

**Finding Home**

This is my fan first fic I plan to follow the life of Liara & now Admiral Shepard as well as their 2 daughters (1 human 1 Asari).

Set almost 20years after the Reaper war.

About my Shepard: Paragon. Liara was her only love.

Story will contain spoilers. Don't read if you have not played the game or know about the characters

I will not explain back story unless I go off cannon and need to explain something.

Doing this without a beta so beware grammar might be a funk. You have been warned!

Bioware owns the rights.

**Prologue**

Admiral Elizabeth Shepard stood in the doorframe of her oldest daughter's room looking lovingly at the seventeen year old who was fast asleep.

Sometimes she had no idea how it had been seventeen years since the reapers had been defeated, and other times she felt all of those seventeen years on her shoulders. Arms wrapping around her waist and a chin on her shoulder made a smile cross the Admiral's face. Speaking softly she asked "Liara what are you doing awake?"

Lightly kissing her bondmates cheek Liara smiled softly, "Same as you of course spying on our baby."

Shepard smiled. "Don't let Tally hear you call her a baby." Both chuckled as Shepard pulled the door silently closed, turning to her wife and wrapping her into a huge hug she let the breath she had been holding out.

Rena padded out of her room; she woke in a terror having another nightmare and was on her way to her sister's room instead she spotted her parents in an embrace. Smiling at the love her parents emitted she didn't feel so scared anymore. Turning to walk back to her room, she felt her 'fathers' arms wrap around her lifting her high in the air. Letting out a small squeal she played along. "Put me down!"

Shepard proceeded to tickle her youngest daughter as she held her tight. "Or what?"

Not able to hold her laughter Rena erupted in a fit of giggles.

Tally poked her head out of her room noticing the scene in front of her she couldn't help but laugh. It was common in the Shepard-T'Soni household. Someone was always being tickled, or laughing or trying to scare someone else. Noticing her mother was not paying attention to anything except for Shepard and Rena she couldn't' help but join in on the family fun, lightly walking behind Liara and quickly grabbing her sides.

Liara knew her daughter was walking behind her, she knew Tally tried so hard to be stealthy but years of being the shadow broker and keeping up with Shepard had just about prepared her for anything. Quickly she grabbed her daughter's arms and pulled her into a tight hug. She couldn't get over how much like Shepard, Tally truly was. As she ran her fingers through Tally's newly buzzed brown hair as she smiled at her human child that she couldn't have loved anymore if she had given birth to her. "Thought you had me did you?"

"Never!" Tally smiled as she hugged her mother back both laughing at the battle going on between Shepard and Rena, both trying hard not to let the other win the tickle game.

Shepard finally gave up, collapsing on the floor as she looked at her young daughter whose biotics had started to flare, Tally rushing quickly behind taking over the tickling of the young Asari.

Rena laughed again "No fair, you're not supposed to double team!"

Tally grumbled something about cheating as she was jolted about a foot backwards by Rena's biotics. Something she had not managed to control as of yet. Looking up at her little sister she couldn't help but laugh. "Geeze, if that's the best you got we need to work on it!"

Rena looked mortified that she had sent her sister flying backwards. "I'm so sorry!" Walking over she offered her hand helping Tally to her feet. Quickly pulling her sister into a hug "Are you okay?"

Chuckling at her Tally looked down at Rena. "Squirt, it'd take more than that to take out a Shepard, don't you know that?"

Liara and Shepard were now sitting side by side on the living room floor watching their children, both smiling at one another. Even though one was a human child and the other Asari neither had ever felt less like siblings to one another. It was something both Liara and Shepard prided their self on. Liara felt a twinge of guilt over the white lie they had told Tally growing up, however it was something she and Shepard had agreed long ago was for the best. Shaking that thought off she felt Shepard's hand on her own giving a tight squeeze. Smiling once again to her bondmate she was so thankful this was her life.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Tally walked around the lake where she grew up on Eden Prime, the green background of the plants and grass always calmed her nerves when she couldn't get a clear head. She had heard stories about this place from her parents since she could remember, then when she started school her sheltered brain had exploded with all the information on her parents and how her mom 'saved the galaxy'. It was overwhelming to say the least to know that was what you had to live up to. Although both of her parents had told her and her sister they could do anything they wanted, all Tally ever wanted to do was join the Alliance.

However, as she plopped down on the hard green ground and stared out over the blue lake she couldn't find the right words to tell her folks that was what she wanted to do, and not go to college. Pulling her knees to her chest she felt the familiar feeling she was being watched. Smiling she turned her head to see Rena who once again had followed her out to the lake. "Squirt, what have I told you about spying?"

"Not to do it?" Rena stated in a matter of fact tone as she grinned at her sister.

Shaking her head Tally couldn't help but chuckle at her fourteen year old sister. "Well you might as well come have a seat then." She patted to the ground beside of her. Trailing her eyes to the short Asari who looked more like a seven year old then a 'teenager' she couldn't help but feel a little glad she was here.

"So are we going to fish?" Rena looked up at her big sister with bright excited blue eyes.

"No."

"Then why are we siting at the lake?" Rena scrunched her nose not understanding the point if they weren't going to be doing something.

"I'm thinking." Tally couldn't help but roll her eyes at her impatient little sister.

"About that girl you took out last week?"

The comment took her by surprise "How'd you know about that?"

Rena giggled. "I heard mom's talking about it the other day, that you were so nervous you forgot to charge the sky car and they had to rescue you."

Tally lay back in the grass, embarrassment flooded over her pale face. "Laugh it up twerp it'll happen to you one day!" Taking a breath in she glanced up at her sister who now looked deep in thought. "What is it?"

"Are you going to leave?"

Tally sat back up and turned to face Rena. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to momma the other day about the Alliance." Rena looked steadfast again at her sister. "Are you going to leave?"

"I want to see the galaxy. You've heard about what they did, I want to help people like that!" Tally couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. Until she spotted the figure approaching. "Great. Did you tell her where I was?"

Rena shook her head. "Of course I didn't."

Shepard reached her two girls and sat beside of them. Rena leaned over and gave her a big hug. "Hi momma!" She smiled, it was 'technically' her father, but when she realized Tally called them both mom of some variety she jumped on the ban wagon as well.

"Rena, mom wants you back at the house for your afternoon biotic lessons." Shepard gave her daughter a slight smile knowing how much she hated this time of the day.

"Do I have to?" Rena pouted.

"Afraid so little one."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it!" Rena quickly got to her feet and headed out of sight towards the family home.

Shepard turned her attention back to her oldest daughter. "I had an interesting call this morning from an old friend."

Tally rolled her eyes, she had hoped her momma wouldn't find out, but then again she knew that was a slim possibility. "Oh?"

A slight grin crossed Shepard's mouth. "You went to a recruitment office today?"

"Yeah I did." Tally refused to look at her mother, afraid of what her eyes would say in their stern look.

"What happen to college?" Shepard knew Liara wasn't happy with what they had found out, but she also knew the pull Tally was feeling, she had felt it herself when she was just a little older.

"I hate school mom. You know that. Besides you didn't go to college, and look at you, you're an Admiral!" Finally Tally let her eyes meet her mom's. Instead of the stern look she was afraid of she spotted what she thought was pride? It confused her to say the least.

"You know you don't have to go into the Alliance for me to be proud of you." Shepard patted her daughter on the back.

"I know that. It's about more than that. Some of my happiest memories are when we traveled when I was growing up. I love the feel of a starship under my feet. Hell, the first ten years of my life was on the Normandy! I miss it! When you got stationed here to oversee the new N7 program it was great, and I loved learning to fish here, and learning to shoot with Uncle Garrus was amazing. I just want more!" Tally paused looking up at the darkening sky. "I wanna be up there. I wanna help people."

Shepard looked long and hard over her daughter. She wondered for a moment when she had missed that moment when Tally had stopped being her little girl and the woman who now sat beside of her emerged. "You know it's not all roses and helping people Tally."

"I know that, you've always made sure I knew that. It's worth the risk isn't it? I mean without you taking it we wouldn't be here."

Shepard had never felt more proud of her little… the young woman who sat beside of her. "We just have one issue."

Tally looked confused as her mother smiled. "What's that?"

"How do we tell your mother?" Shepard looked as if she was afraid of that task.

"I've been thinking the same thing all afternoon." Tally admitted.

"Ah I'm sure we'll come up with something" Shepard glanced at Tally before winking.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really glad you are all enjoying the story so far! I will try to update a few times a week. However, if I get really busy I might only get to update once a week. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Liara sat curled up swinging back and forth on the porch swing Shepard had built for her on their last anniversary. Sometimes she questioned its stability, but it hadn't spilled them yet. Liara had been glad when they built this home when Shepard first got stationed on Eden Prime; they had thought to put a sliding glass door to this private porch. Even though they loved both of their children dearly sometimes it was nice to have a break to just enjoy each other. However, as she looked out at the night sky all she felt was dread. She had awoken and trailed out of her and Shepard's room, surprised she had not awaken Shepard who normally never slept through her walking out of the room.

The night's dinner had been stressful on the whole family when Tally had begged her to understand why she wanted to follow in Shepard's footsteps; she had not taken it kindly, storming upstairs to the bedroom. She had fallen asleep crying thinking of all the pain the life of a solider had brought to her heart over the years. The thoughts of having two soldiers in the family were almost too much to handle. Her thoughts trailed back to a time she hated to remember.

_Stranded on the planet Liara cursed Joker once again for running instead of holding fast to rescue the Commander. Now as she stood in front of the memorial wall with Shepard's wall plaque in her hands all she felt was anger. She hated to admit the odds of Shepard being alive after the citadel exploded were almost nonexistent. However, she thought she should feel something if her lover were no longer among the living, it had happen the first time she had died this time she didn't feel anything. In the corner of her eye she watched as Tali clung desperately to Garrus. Her heart broke as a single tear rolled down her face. Ashley's voice broke the silence. "Do you want me to do it?" The Spectre reached for the plaque, Liara in return clutched it tightly to her chest, shooting an ice cold glare to her 'friend'. "NO! No one is doing this! I won't allow this…this…I won't!" All words lost Liara as tears finally were let out of the flood gate that had been holding them back, slumping on the floor all she saw was blackness. _

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Liara turned to see Shepard as she sat beside of her on the swing. "I'm not sure why you always insist on a silly phrase when you see I'm upset."

Leaning in to softly kiss her wife, Shepard sat back and pulled Liara into a hug as they looked out over the night sky. "I do it just to confuse you. It helps break your train of thought."

The grin that Liara loved so much crossed Shepard's face. It was that grin that had stolen her heart so many years ago. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't, well not by coming out here anyway. I reached for you in my sleep." Shepard paused treading lightly as she spoke "Liara I didn't want to wake you when I came to bed tonight, but Tally is really upset."

Liara tried to calm herself as her heart beat faster. "I shouldn't have run upstairs like a child. I'm just scared Liz." Nuzzling her head under Shepard's chin Liara just wanted everything to be okay, and the only time everything truly felt okay was when she was in Shepard's arms like this.

"I'll never forget the first time Tally brought a C home on her report card." Shepard chuckled. "Do you remember that?"

Liara rolled her eyes at the silly memory of a seven year old Tally looking as defeated as any child could ever look. "Yes. How could I forget she brought me a history data pad, with all the pros and cons of knowing about history."

"She was so upset, she came to me first did you know that?"

Pulling herself out of Shepard's embrace Liara turned to face her wife. "No I didn't."

"Well she did, she came up to the CIC knowing good and well she wasn't supposed to come up unless it was an emergency. I pulled her to the side, squatted down and feared something was horribly wrong." Gazing out onto the stars Shepard let herself get lost in the silly memory.

_Shepard gazed into the sky blue eyes of her seven year old. Her long brown hair pulled in a braded ponytail that Liara had just managed to finally get right that very morning before Tally went to class, with some of the other kids now living on the Normandy. Tally had just undergone a growth spurt but still was just less than four feet tall. Her eyes were glued to the floor trying her best to hold back tears as she clutched a data pad in her tiny hands. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Shepard asked genuinely worried. Tally normally never broke the rules, and being on the CIC was a big no-no for the child who pretty much had free roam of the ship except for this area. "Momma is going to kill me!" Tally's hands clutched harder to the data pad. "I doubt that, can I see?" Shepard had glanced down at the data pad and now reached for it. Finally pulling it out of the child's hands and looking at the report card Shepard had to stifle a smile as she gazed into her daughter's eyes. "Honey, its okay a C isn't that bad!" In reality Shepard thought it was better than "I" ever got! Deciding not to tell that to her child she pulled her into a hug instead. "It wouldn't be that bad, but it's in history! History mom I mean I ace math, and get a C in history." Pulling away from her mother the child still looked dejected. Shepard thought hard; she had uplifted a whole universe to help fight the reapers but in this moment was at a loss as to what to say to help the little girl who brought so much joy to her life. "She's not going to love me, some of the other kids said she's not my momma that I lied when I said she was my momma, they said I would be blue like Rena if I were her daughter. Now I get a C in history maybe they are right." Tally was now fighting back tears. Shepard's heart was breaking. "Honey, Liara is your mother. I just carried you that's why you're not blue, you know that!" The truth was more complicated and painful, but it was all the child needed to hear. Liara was her mother; no DNA could take that away. Tally looked into Shepard's eyes for the first time. "So it doesn't matter I got a C in history?" Finally letting the smile cross her face, Shepard smiled at her daughter. "No it most certainly does not." Tally looked a little brighter as she thought of this. "I think I should tell her on my own." "Really why is that?" Shepard was confused by this sudden boost in confidence from the young girl. "Well, if you're there she might blame you. I mean you always fall asleep when she reads to me about history." The littlest Shepard couldn't stifle a giggle as her mother tickled her sides, drawing attention from the bridge crew, however for once Shepard didn't care she just enjoyed the moment. _

"Why didn't you ever tell me that?" Liara asked.

"I don't know, by the time I got back to our quarters all three of you were curled up reading with ice cream, it just didn't feel like she wanted you to know." Shepard paused. "The point is she has always been afraid of letting you down now more so than ever. I know it's hard Liara, hell I don't really want her to go into the Alliance either, but the point is it's her choice."

Liara stood up walking to the wood railing she rested her hands on the cold surface. "I know that. I just don't know if I'm ready to let her go. Look what that life did to you. God Shepard you died! Had it not been for…" Liara stopped herself; she wouldn't let that man's name cross her lips ever again.

Shepard stood beside of Liara, the fact her last name was used was not lost on her. Hugging her wife from behind she whispered in her ear. "Liara, I love you I have always loved you and our family. We're not even at war now, I can control what assignments she gets."

Turning around in her lovers arms Liara shook her head. "No Liz, if she is going to do this, we will not interfere. Benezia tried that with me and I never forgave her." Putting her head down she ached sometimes for her mother's guidance. Feeling the soft touch from Shepard's hand her chin was lifted in the air and her lips met with Shepard's.

Breathless Shepard pulled away. Marveling at how pure Liara still was even after all the horrible things they had to endure throughout the life they led. "That's why I love you Liara."

A shy smile crossed Liara's face. "I just worry Liz, Rena and I will outlive you both or I assume we will. That's hard enough to deal with on its own…." Shepard's index finger stopped Liara mid-sentence.

"Liara, we have no idea how long any of us have. We should just enjoy what we've been given."

"Since when did you start talking like an Asari?" Liara teased.

"I suppose when I fell head over heels in love for one."

"Flatter." Liara once again pulled Shepard in for a kiss as they made their way back into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rena and Tally walked through the amusement park that looked more like a carnival. It was the big tourist attraction that Eden Prime had, the two siblings loved to spend free time here. Rena held tightly to a stuffed Krogan that Tally had just won her by throwing a baseball at stacked plastic Reaper ships. "Luke will love that squirt!" Tally couldn't hide her giggle as her sister held tightly to the toy.

"It's mine!"

"Relax, I doubt Luke would want it anyway!" Tally smiled thinking of Wrex's young son. They hadn't seen the family for almost a year but still held weekly video calls to check up on them. Wrex was one of their mother's oldest friends.

Rena reached over holding tightly to Tally's arm. Her gaze sat just down the row where a group of Asari Rena's age was standing.

Noticing the change in her sister she put her hand around the small child's back. "Are they still picking on you?" The silence from the young Asari was all the confirmation Tally needed. "You know you're just as good as they are!"

Putting her little head down Rena had to hold back tears. "Then why can't I control my biotics like they can."

Spotting a small bench Tally pulled her sister by the hand, pulling her over to the seat she sat down with her. "I don't know Rena, but I think it's kind of like how I'm not so good at school. We each have something were good at."

A tear escaped onto Rena's shirt. "I'm not good at anything."

Reaching over Tally lightly rubbed the stray tears off her sister's cheek. "Sure you are!"

Rena just shook her head.

"You're an amazing sister!" Still getting no response Tally continued. "You can beat me at Skyllian Five!" Tally paused. "But remember our rule…"

Rena finally let a smile cross her pouty lips. "Don't tell mom's you taught me to play!"

"Good! See add another thing your good at keeping a secrete!" Again Tally paused before her face turned a little more serious. "Rena, people suck sometimes."

Confusion filled the small Asari's face. "But why?"

"I don't know…All I know is this…one day you're going to look back and think of them laughing at you, and it's going to be a distant memory because you are going to be some famous fisherperson who caught the biggest whale shark on Thessia!"

Rena burst into laughter. "I don't want to do that anymore!"

"Well you can do whatever you want."

"I want to join the Alliance!"

"Except that" Tally's eyes squinted thinking of the memory of her momma storming upstairs the night before.

Rena somberly stated "You said anything."

"I guess I did. The Alliance does let other species in now, so I guess they might take you." Tally paused. "You know our rule." A huge grin crossed both their faces.

"Don't tell mom's you said that."

"Great! Want some cotton candy?"

"Hum I don't think so how about we go do the fishing game?"

"Oh I thought you didn't want to do that?"

"Shut up!" Rena was now bouncing as she headed to her favorite attraction with Tally trailing close behind.

* * *

Tally walked into Liara's study where her momma sat grading papers. Liara was the biotics teacher at the local Asari academy that had been built on Eden Prime after the war. When they moved to Eden Prime, Thessia was still in the process of rebuilding their almost destroyed world; Eden Prime however, had been one of the first worlds ready for a great population that major schools would bring. Liara had jumped at the chance to teach at the school when Shepard had been stationed on the planet. Tally knocked lightly on the door frame as Liara looked up and smiled at her oldest daughter. "Come in."

Tally sat down in front of Liara's wooden desk. Taking a deep breath she solemnly asked "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"You know you can." Liara pushed the data pads away she had been working on. "I actually wanted to talk to you as well. I trust the park was fun?"

Tally shook her head thoughts of her sister's torment ran though her head but she had made a promise not to tell their momma. "Yeah…it was great."

Liara noticed the hesitation in her daughter's voice, but wouldn't pry.

"I won't join the Alliance if you don't want me to." Tally had done a lot of thinking and she realized she couldn't hurt her momma, if going to college was what would make her happy that's what she would do.

It would have been so easy for Liara to hug her daughter, tell her she was so happy she would be going to college and never have to fear about her being shot at. However, a brief flash of Benezia's disapproval about her becoming an archaeologist and the fight that had ensued made her stop dead in her tracks. "Sweetie, I love you and I want you to be happy. It's not about what I want." Liara paused. "However, can we make a compromise?"

Tally wasn't sure what was going on or if she was being played, all she knew was this was not what she was expecting. "Perhaps?"

"Go into the officers program, graduate from that, become a Second Lieutenant. I don't want you to have to have the same life your mother had." Liara gazed as if looking through Tally to the small folded Alliance flag still in its triangle box, given to her after Shepard had 'died' the first time. A reminder she kept to always be grateful for what you have. She also knew that most officers never witnessed combat like Shepard had because of her N7 training. Liara pulled out a data pad and handed it to her daughter. "That has all the information about a school on Earth that was set up after the war. It's a six month accelerated program. It's harder than boot camp, and they hold you to a higher standard." After the war so many officers had been lost the Alliance had started the elite school. To this day some of the brightest young officers came from this program.

Tally stared down at the data pad in her hands, scrolling through some of the images of the school. She really didn't know what to say.

"I'm not saying you have to do this, the choice is yours, but after I did some research this seems like a good fit for you. I would appreciate if you at least thought it over."

"Momma I will, I'm just not sure I could even get in. I'm sure it has a wait list…"

"I might have made a few calls and there might be an opening for the fall term." Liara let a slight smile cross her lips. She had told Shepard they had to stay out of their daughters assignments but that didn't mean she couldn't stack the deck a bit.

"I don't know what to say!" Tally was almost speechless. She had walked into the office thinking she would be talking to her Momma about colleges and now she was talking to her about an officers program and joining the Alliance. To say it made her head swim was an understatement.

"Then just say you'll think it over before you make your decision."

A smile crossed Tally's lips. "I will." She stood to leave the room, before she did she almost ran into her Momma's arms pulling her up out of the chair she had been sitting in for a deep hug. "Thank you so much."

Liara took in a deep breath, Shepard and Tally always had the same woodsy smell to them from hours of enjoying the planet they called home. "I love you little wing." She smiled it had been ages since she used her own pet name on their first born.

Pulling away Tally's face held a slight red tint from the blush crossing her cheeks. "I love you too."

"Now, go find your sister for me, it's time for our extra practice."

"Can she for-go that today?" Tally was worried for her sister after the events at the park. Knowing how much she despised her biotics she wanted to instead let her have a break from it.

"Did she put you up to this?" Liara was getting a little annoyed worried with her youngest daughter's lack of wanting to try with her biotics.

"No, she really didn't I just wanted to tell her about the school." Tally waved the small data pad in her hands.

Liara realized she had been played, it was a trait both Shepard women had pausing she corrected herself, it was a trait all three of them had, including Rena. Lightly kissing the forehead of her oldest she smiled. "Of course."

As Tally excitedly made her way out of the small office, Liara glanced down at the five by seven frame that held the last family photo of the four of them taken just a few months prior. Shepard stood proud hugging her from behind, as the children sat on their knees in front of them. All dressed white it had been a fun afternoon, especially when Rena had fallen in mud on the way to the restaurant after the photo shoot, and looked like_: _Liara paused for a moment thinking to herself_ 'what had Tally called her? Oh right a cow'_ it had been one of those memories she and Shepard had longed for as the war had taken its toll on the duo. Pulling away from the memory Liara plucked the frame from her desk holding it tightly to her chest. "Goddess, please keep her safe." A single tear fell from her eye as she silently hoped she had done the right thing.


	5. Chapter 4

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

**EARTH**

Pushing through the mud Tally Shepard dragged her damaged leg along the river bank keeping a keen eye on her dark surroundings she had no idea where here team had been dropped the only thing she knew for certain was she had lost to much blood and if she didn't soon find either her all-terrain vehicle or her team she would be dead. Once again she found herself pushing through the darkness wishing her radio would work.

"SHEPARD!"

The voice echoed through the darkness, jolting Tally fully awake. "What the hell happened?" Tally whispered in a harsh tone at the shorter woman who stood in front of her.

"Hell if I know, I'm just glad I found you both shuttles went down after we jumped!" The woman looked down at Tally's leg. "Geeze what did you do?"

Tally shook her head. "I twisted it when we jumped. It's broken." Looking over the Chief, Tally was glad to see she looked fairly unharmed.

"Really, what was your first clue, could it have been the bone poking out!"

"Sara now is not the time..." Stopping mid-sentence, finally feeling the brunt of the blood loss Tally fell to the wet ground as the world spun.

Quickly pulling off her backpack, Sara reached inside and pulled out some medi-gel, tearing Tally's pants leg, she diligently treated the wound. "That should at least stop the bleeding."

Tally immediately felt a twinge of relief flood her lower limb. "Thanks…." Her words were interrupted by a loud explosion rocking the very ground the two women were on.

**EDEN PRIME**

Liara, Rena and Shepard were sitting on a picnic blanket overlooking the lake by their home. Shepard had built a small fire and was desperately trying once again to get Liara to eat a marshmallow. "Come on honey, its amazing!" Shepard waved the flaming white blob in front of Liara.

Rena laughed at the display of her parents. "I'll eat it mom!" Rena quickly grabbed the stick the marshmallow was on, eating it quickly she enjoyed it with all her little heart.

"I just don't see how you three eat them." Liara paused. It was the first time they had done something like this without Tally.

Noticing the sadness in Liara's eyes, Rena wiped her mouth before scooting over to her mom's and wrapping Liara in a hug. Shepard looked down at her little girl, grateful that at least for a little while she would still stay this way. She didn't dare admit to anyone how much she herself missed Tally. Shepard's Omni-tool rung to life breaking the family silence, punching an access code in she looked down at the Staff member who was on her small screen. "This had better be good Robert."

The middle aged balding man looked terrified. The office behind him seemed to be in chaos. "Admiral…"

Shepard hated it when people wasted her time, and this felt like one of those times. "Spit it out, you know I'm off today!"

Liara smiled at her bondmate, after the war she had made sure her staff knew that sometimes you just didn't disturb Admiral Shepard. She figured a day off from time to time, was the least the galaxy could do

Robert looked to the side and could see Rena and Liara sitting beside of Shepard. He took a deep breath in before he calmed himself enough to talk. "Admiral, I'm very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this…We wanted to send a team out but figured you'd rather hear this as soon as we heard it…"

Shepard's heart speeded up. The sheer terror in the man's eyes could mean only one thing. Looking over at Liara who shared her same fear with once glance, ice ran through her voice as she spoke. "How badly is she hurt?"

"We don't know Admiral…There was an accident at the academy."

"By the goddess no…" Liara hugged Rena tightly as tears fell out of the small child's eyes.

"What happened?" Shepard wouldn't let her feelings show…not yet.

"We are getting mixed reports Admiral…However, what we do know is that at 2200 hours, the academy started its graduation drills. Two of the shuttles carrying the ATV teams exploded over the Eastern Hemisphere. We have ten KIA's and twenty MIA's. Your daughter is among the twenty MIA's we have. Ma'am, it appears to have been some sort of attack."

Glancing over at Liara, all the pain Shepard was feeling came out in her cold blue eyes. Looking back down at the small screen she choked back tears as she spoke. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Ready the Normandy for an emergency flight to Earth."

"Yes Ma'am, I'm sending a sky car for you, I'll have your ship ready to go by the time you get here."

Wasting no time Shepard was on her feet by the time the Omni-tool's screen vanished. Quickly helping Liara up they kicked dirt on the small fire and almost ran towards their home. For once she was glad the Normandy had been stationed to fly orbit around Eden Prime in case she was ever called on Spectre duty. Shaking her head she didn't give herself anytime to think about anything except who could be attacking. Upon reaching the two story home, the sky car was indeed waiting for her, with two Alliance guards. Turning to look at Liara she pulled Rena into her arms hugging her tightly.

"Liz, we are coming with you!" Liara's blue eyes held steadfast as she knew what Shepard would say and she had decided to cut her off before she had the chance. Sending a telepathic message to Shepard, she didn't want Rena to hear she coldly glared into Shepard's eyes _Tally is my daughter too and by the goddess I won't be left behind._

Rena also knew her mom wouldn't want them coming, but her little heart couldn't stand waiting here. "Mom please, let us go!"

Shepard kissed her smallest daughter on her head as she reached over and squeezed Liara's hand. Knowing better than to try and fight her at that moment, she couldn't find words; instead she pulled Liara towards the sky car while holding Rena close.


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you once again for the reviews!

I love them so keep them coming :)

Also sorry I know the last ch was short,

I had planned on putting this one up as well, but I wanted to work on it a little more.

Be warned this one is a little more graphic and has some foul language.

Also a bit of a cliff-hanger at the end.

**CHAPTER 5**

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

Trying to sit up, she slowly put her head back down, hitting something cold against her aching body in the process. Tally had no idea where she was at, trying to make her brain focus hurt; _I think I'm lying down_. Was all that would come to mind. Blinking several times did nothing to help, she couldn't focus; she looked around the room even that was in a haze. Hearing strange voices from a dialect she didn't understand she realized two things, her Omni-tool had been taken, and she had never felt so cold. Hearing the distinct sound of something dripping onto the metal floor from her forehead, she slowly raised her hand only then realizing it was shackled. Tugging strongly against the chains, her heavy arm lifted to her forehead, touching what felt like a two inch gash, red was the only thing that would come into focus. Suddenly, Tally's arms jettisoned in the air, as she is forced to stand; screams echo over her own, pain overtook her whole body as everything went dark again.

**EARTH ORBIT: ABOARD THE NORMANDY **

Shepard stood looking at the glowing galaxy map in front of her, not sure where to go. The crew was abuzz trying to figure out where the vessel had fled. For two days they had been searching for what seemed to be ghost ship. When she had taken a ground team down to the surface and saw the destruction of the shuttles and the bodies of the young cadets she had felt sick, for the first time in her life she had to hold back tears and vomit while on a mission. She had fought with Liara to stay aboard the Normandy and for once, even though her wife was beyond furious with her she was glad she wasn't with her to see with her own eyes what their daughter was caught up in. Liara had still not said one word about her that wasn't pertaining to Tally.

Shaking her head she tried her best to focus. Reports were scattered, it however was clear that the enemy ship had not left Earth orbit for some reason however, they couldn't find the ship. Shepard was sure it was some cutting edge technology and she had a bad feeling deep down in her gut. They hadn't been able to find any clear cut answers on the surface, only that it was indeed an attack and twenty of the brightest and strongest cadets, including her own daughter were missing. Pulling her right hand to her forehead she couldn't help but feel rage as she rubbed the pulsating temples of her head.

Samantha Traynor, who was now a Lieutenant, looked over from the comm. She wasn't sure she had ever seen Shepard this distraught. Helplessly she poured over the data in front of her, praying that she would find just the right heat signatures to find the missing cadets. A series of blurbs and beeps caught her attention. She almost second guessed what she was going to say but for once she just rolled with it without over thinking anything. "Admiral I think I've found them!"

**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

Tally felt another blow hit her abdomen; the only thing that she could taste now was the sour iron of blood rolling over her tongue. Her eyes finally had started to focus. Looking over to her sides as the attacker sent another blow; she could see some of the squad she had been training with. They had been separated; half of the group was with her. The others she had no idea. Sara had been dragged into a small chamber, from the sounds coming out of the room she was sure what was going on and it made her sick. They had been the only two women taken, even though a few of the male cadets had suffered the same fate earlier, it seemed the four Batarians that now tortured them preferred females. Tally knew if she didn't find a way to get free, and help the squad she would be next or someone else would if the guards again changed and it was something she was not going to let happen.

Surveying the room she gave Billy a nod, she knew he was thinking the same thing. They had been friends through the academy, he was a strapping twenty year old who never said a negative thing, however now the rage in his eyes made it clear he was not going to be a victim any more.

As the Batarian swung the metal pipe in his hands towards Tally once more, she used all the strength her body had left, pulling tight on her hand restraints she could feel the bones in her wrist giving way as she pulled up, wrapping her thighs around the creatures head.

The other cadets didn't take long to realize what was going on. Two Batarians were all that was in the room with them. Tally pulled tighter until the creature's neck cracked between her legs, causing him to slump down. Tally was pulled down with him; her hands pulling tightly out of the restraints caused blood to pour down her arms as raw tissue was exposed. Not taking a moment to survey the damages to her body, she dodged another swing from the other kidnapper. Mustering all her willpower she used her hands almost against their will, a strong kick from Billy to the attackers back was all she needed, as she grabbed the wooden bat he held onto, holding tightly to it, she used a sweeping leg motion knocking the creature down. Using the leverage to gain full control over the bat, she took everything she had and bashed him until he stopped fighting back.

Quickly patting him down, she found the set of keys. Hurrying to her squad, she unclasped their chains. Catching her friend she quietly asked "Billy are you okay to stand?"

He just stared blankly at her. After the two were killed his mind froze.

Tally didn't want to think what was going on in his head; they in no way had time for this. Quickly she raised her broken hands and slugged him. "GET A FUCKING GRIP!" Something broke within her, all the childhood memories of goodness and always doing the right thing snapped. She had to save them, damn the cost. She silently prayed he would forgive her. "BILLY, I NEED YOU TO SNAP OUT OF THIS!"

Seeing the boy had no fire to his eyes she moved on to the next cadet. Steve had been her friend for years; his father had been stationed on the Normandy. He had faired easier in the attacks but still wasn't 100% okay. "Steve can you walk?"

Steve rubbed his wrist as he looked around, quickly picking up the small pistol he saw on one of the now dead Batarians. "I'm fine." He looked to the small chamber where Sara had been taken to as Tally unhooked the rest of the team.

Noticing his gaze Tally nodded as she picked up another disregarded pistol. She too knew what they had to do. Looking again at Billy she knew he would be no good in a fight. Steve shaking his head as well cemented to her that only they were in fighting shape, mentally anyway.

As they got in position to open the door, it slung open surprising both of them. Both fired before the Batarians had any chance to act. Quietly she walked into the room, her once beautiful friend lay dead on a small metal table, used then disregarded. Her clothes had been cut and hung from the side of her body. Tally solemnly walked over to her friend, fighting back tears as she pulled down her friend's eye lids and pulled the split fabric over her abused body. Her voice cracked as she said the last thing she would ever say to her "I'm …. I'm… sorry."

Steve walked beside of her putting his hand on her shoulder. Everything in him now hurt and ached, his heart especially, knowing they had to leave, and leave her behind made it even worse. "We have to move."

Reaching down Tally picked up an assault rifle one of the captors had. Pocketing some extra rounds she nodded to Steve. Walking back into the main torture room, she spoke command evident in her voice. "Listen up, I know we are all hurt, but I'm not going to die here. We can't die here, it won't do honor to our friends. I for one want to see my family again, so we have to get out of here! We need to find the rest of our people and find the bridge so we can send out a distress call."

Billy finally pulled out of his haze. "Like hell we do, we need to get out of here ourselves, forget the rest!"

Tally shot an ice cold glare to her friend. "Billy I know you're hurt, I am to, but I'm going after our friends."

Steve stepped beside Tally. "And so am I."

Billy started to loudly cry. "NO! I can't! I won't get caught again!"

"You have to shut up! You're going to have the rest of the ship in here on us!" Steve was quiet while trying to calm down their distraught friend.

"NO! No! No! I will not let them do this anymore!" Billy crumpled on the floor, unable to see they were almost free. He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't be quiet.

Tally knew if they were to survive Billy had to be taken care of. Walking over to her friend she hit him with the back of the rifle she held in her hands. "Forgive me my friend." The rest of the group was in shock as Billy unconsciously hit the floor, looking over at her other squad mate Tad, she hoped his six food frame that was built like a truck full of muscles would for once be of use. "Can you carry him?"

Tad nodded at Tally as he leaned down putting their friend over his right shoulder.

Tally nodded back. The other member armed himself as they made their way down the corridors of the ship, determined to find their crew and get the hell away from whoever captured them.

**###**

A scared Batarian made his way onto the small bridge of the frigate. He had gotten word one group of the hostages had escaped. Calling to his boss waiting in the shadows, he looked for the man, only seeing the glow of his cigarette.

As the Batarian spoke fear echoed through his voice "Sir, the girl has escaped with four members of her team."

The man said nothing say for puffing a huge cloud of white smoke.

"I think she's looking for the rest of them, I have guards posted ready to strike when they get to the holding cell."

"You have your orders."

"Yes sir, but she killed four of my men!"

"If you harm her, you will join them." Pulling again on the cigarette, the first signs of annoyance rocked his voice.

"Sir, I don't understand. Why do this? Why come out of hiding for a child, the Admiral thought you were dead! I've been your loyal servant ever since you came to me all those years ago. I was the one who saved you up before the Citadel exploded, but to put us at risk like this, I can't stand by and let this happen to my crew!"

"Rufus, Cerberus will be reborn soon, we will rise out of the ashes and claim the power we were robbed of. I saved your ship from the Admiral's destruction of your planet; do you think you got that assignment out of the quadrant by accident?" The Illusive Man waited for a response he didn't get as he stepped into the light. "I did not think you were that dumb. You wanted revenge; I promised that to you and revenge you shall have. It's a simple agreement we have, now ready the team below but do not harm her. We jump in one hour."

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay, I've had a nasty case of the flu. Hope you like it!

Maybe the more you review the better I will get :)

* * *

**EARTH ORBIT: UNKNOWN FRIGATE**

Tally slowly rounded the corner, glad for at least the seventh time in less than fifteen minutes that she had really listened during combat tanning. Pain threatened to overtake her, her leg was killing her, the bones grinded against each other as she walked, still not sure how she was able to manage she made herself push through the pain. Glad she had finally got the bleeding to stop in her hands, she used them to signal Steve to come behind her. Nodding at the younger man she pointed to the door they suspected the rest of their crew was trapped behind. The ship had been a tough fight to this point, but by her calculations a small frigate such as this one shouldn't have the capacity to hold many more people.

Making sure the rest of the team who couldn't fight was safe behind a hallway Steve and Tally busted through the door. The fighting was intense, finally when the last Batarian fell to their hands the duo for the first time looked at their squad mates. **All dead**.

All the emotions made Tally appear older than her newly minted eighteen years. Her brow furrowed as she and Steve locked eyes. _I failed them._

Steve knew that look in his friend's eyes; he had seen it in his dad before when he talked about the Reaper war. Shaking his head he finally drew the nerve from deep down to speak. "Tally…Tally we have to go!"

Tally was lost in memories of Rena on the lake, fishing, and hunting with Garrus. Hugs from her mother, dinners and dancing with her family all the good she had ever felt was now gone from her mind. Pausing she realized it would never be like that again. _God why can't I be anywhere but here, why didn't I listen when momma told me not to join, I wasn't good enough to save them._

When Steve realized his words were not getting through he raised his voice using her last name. "Shepard! We have to move!"

They were taught when the last name was used you weren't what you were before, you were an Alliance solider, and by god you had a job to do. Snapping out of her trance, Tally turned to face Steve. "I know Vega, I know." Holding tight to her assault rifle they made their way out to the now silent hall.

Steve looked around confused searching for the team mates they had left behind "Where the hell are they?"

An answer out of the darkness arose, gunshots and screams echoed through the halls of the ship. They had missed some of the attackers, and now the rest of the squad was in trouble because of it. Once again Tally pushed hard, beyond what she ever felt capable of doing. "We have to go after them!"

Nodding in agreeance the duo headed towards the screams, stopped by a blast that tore the end of the ship apart. They jettisoned in the air, jolting a good twenty feet.

* * *

**EARTH ORBIT: ABOARD THE NORMANDY**

"Joker what the fuck was that?" Shepard stood in full armor, both staring out the window from the cockpit as the frigate in front of them blew in half. "Damn it I said do not engage!"

"Admiral, Jeff and I did not engage that was a blast from the internal systems of the frigate." EDI's voice rang through coldly and without feeling. If it had been anyone else Shepard would have forgotten her command and decked her; thankfully for both of them, she did know EDI and knew that she couldn't help how she sounded. "More specifically I believe it was a bomb."

"A bomb, why would they bomb their own ship?" Shepard was at a loss. She had seen many horrible things but her gut said something just didn't add up.

"Shepard, it appears a shuttle is coming into orbit around the ship, it looks like they are trying to escape." The years of dealing with his disease were finally creeping on Joker; his once boyish looks had given way to the years of torment his body faced. He had been jealous on more than one occasion of Shepard and how young she still looked. _Damn__Cerberus why couldn't they have upgraded me? Oh yeah, you didn't die saving your own sorry ass! _Shaking his head out of the memories he stared in disbelief at the fire tearing through the frigate. He wouldn't let Shepard's daughter suffer the same fate as Shepard had suffered so many years ago because he did something wrong again. Quickly maneuvering his hands over the controls his gaze turned steadfast "Don't worry Shepard, I got this!"

* * *

**EARTH ORBIT: UNKNOWN FRIGATE**

Tally pulled the trigger again sending a haze of bullets to the Batarian that had been chasing her and Steve towards what she assumed should be the bridge. He almost seemed to be ushering them in a certain direction. Shrugging off that thought she mindlessly pulled the trigger. Thankful for the force-field that was holding deep space from the inside of the ship. Finally making their way into to bridge they barged through the door.

Steve pushed some commands making sure the door was secure. "I got it!"

Tally was immediately running her hands over the controls trying her best to figure out how to send a distress call to the Alliance, when a hard voice broke through the commotion of the room.

"I'm afraid the comm channels have been jammed, you won't be able to get a signal out anytime soon."

Tally quickly turned around pointing her rifle at the Illusive Man who was holding Steve from behind with a pistol pointed at her friends back.

"Now, now put that down."

Knowing everything her mom ever taught her went against what she was about to do, she quickly put her gun down; she wasn't going to let another friend die today. "Who the hell are you?"

"You have as much spunk as your mother."

That comment took Tally by surprise. "If you know my mother you know she'll be looking for me. You will never get away with this!"

"My dear girl I never intended to 'get away' with this. I merely wanted to meet you. You see I have a very grand proposition for you. I have a shuttle waiting for us."

Tally glanced at Steve who looked as confused as she did. "I'm not going anywhere with you! You killed my whole team, why? What could you possibly want with me?"

He answered coyly "You've heard of Cerberus I suspect?"

"In history books, that terrorist group was destroyed at the end of the Reaper war, everyone knows that." Tally was truly confused.

The Illusive Man smirked. "Well, you know history is written by the winners…Or so they think. Cerberus took a break so to speak. We've been rebuilding for years. You have a large part in that dear."

Tally considered herself smart, but she had no idea what was running through this madman's mind. "Me? You've got to be crazy if you think I believe anything Cerberus says, or that I will have anything to do with it!"

"Your mother once said the same thing to me. However, we still worked together to fight the collectors."

Tally froze. She looked over the man who stood before her, 'if' he was who he was hinting to be, he wouldn't be this age, he would be an old man not someone in their fifties. "You're lying."

"Am I? So quick to judge, perhaps I misjudged you." Pausing he took a deep breath before continuing "See the question you need to be asking is really who has been lying to you, not just now but your whole life…Tally…." He used her full name to confuse the girl as he gently pulled a syringe out of his coat and stepped closer pulling Steve along with him.

A jolt to the remaining part of the ship made the Illusive Man loose his balance, Tally lunged forward grabbing the gun out of his hand, doing so she felt a prick in her left arm, she ignored the stinging running through her veins. Steve was knocked to the ground leaving Tally a clear shot.

"Kill this platform if you must, my memories and body are alive and well in a safe location. I will come for you again..." A blast echoed through the cabin as the robot's head fell on the floor.

Tally stared dumbfounded, she had been expecting the man to have been lying, but she had not expected a synthetic. Synthetics had been whipped out after the Reaper war, and as far as she knew only EDI was the only one in existence. Clearly she was wrong. Reaching over she helped Steve to his feet.

Static broke through the silence "Unnamed vessel this is the Alliance vessel Normandy, stand down, and prepare to be boarded."

Tally couldn't help but let a grin cross her face as she looked at Steve who held the same expression on his face. Before she could speak, she looked down at her arm that was now turning a purple tint from the needle stick; the severity of pain running through her body overtook her and all she felt was pain as she fell hard to the floor.


	8. Chapter 7

New chapter! Thanks for the feedback!

Sorry for the lack of updates, been super crazy at work!**  
**

**EDEN PRIME ORBIT: ABOARD THE NORMANDY**

Tally slowly opened her eyes, then immediately closed them. Everything hurt. She could hear the distinct sounds of beeping, and what sounded like people talking but nothing made since.

Dr. Karin Chakwas was beyond exhausted, she looked down at Tally; it had been touch and go since she had been brought aboard and that had been almost three days ago. "Child, can you hear me?"

Liara stood with Shepard behind the doctor as they looked on helplessly. Neither had left the med bay. Shepard was still in her armor refusing to leave her daughters side for a moment.

Dr. Chakwas, once again used her Omni-tool to scan the younger Shepard.

Taking a deep breath, Tally finally managed to get her eyes to stay open, focusing on Dr. Chakwas; she couldn't remember where she had been, she knew she had been with someone… "S..te..ve?" Her voice was broken as she tried to ask about her friend.

A smile crossed the old doctor's face. "He's fine. It's you I'm worried about. Can you sit up?"

Looking past the doctor Tally let a small grin cross her face when she spotted her moms. Forcing herself to sit up she winced when the pain hit her. Putting a brave face back on, she turned her attention to her moms.

Liara was the first to walk to the bed after getting the nod from the doctor. Wrapping her arms gently around Tally she said a silent prayer for the child being awake again. "Honey, we were so worried about you."

Tally hollowly hugged her momma back. Nothing felt real. As Shepard leaned in for a hug as well, Tally realized her mom was in armor. "I know you hate the med bay but really I think Dr. Chakwas is old enough you can take her mom."

Shepard smiled as she pulled away, glancing over at the doctor they both shrugged. "Good to see you awake again kido'o."

Feeling a little overwhelmed Tally asked. "What happened?"

Shepard and Liara shared a look of concern before looking at the doctor.

Dr. Chakwas answered. "Tally, do you remember anything?"

Tally shook her head, regretting that as the room started spinning she rubbed her temples. "No not really…" then all at once it hit her. The screams, gunfire, Sara… Tears bubbled over in her blue eyes. "Oh my god; It wasn't a dream." Looking into her mom's eyes the words that left Tally's mouth broke Shepard's heart. "I couldn't save them!"

Stepping closer to the bio-bed Shepard rubbed her daughters back. "Honey, don't think about that now…."

Liara looked into Shepard's eyes, hoping she had some magic words to help Tally. Hugging her now hysterical daughter she realized neither her nor Shepard had never felt more helpless. "Shhh…Momma's here…"

###

**EDEN PRIME**

Tally sat beside the lake on Eden Prime. Looking over the vast blue she felt numb inside. It had been three weeks since she was let out of the hospital, she and Steve had been given the rank of First Lieutenant for what had happened Tally still didn't like it. Steve was able to go on and join with a cruiser but she was stuck in rehab, her leg would take at least another month to heal.

Looking down at her left arm, she ran her fingers over the now back to normal skin. The doctors hadn't been able to figure out what the robot had put in her veins all they knew was it wouldn't show up on scans. Tally hoped whatever it was hadn't been properly inserted, shaking her head she had no idea what she was thinking about. She was by no way the smart one.

"I thought I might find you out here."

Tally turned to face her momma Liara. Her face void of emotion she monotonely stated. "I'm not really that hard to find."

Liara sat beside of her eldest daughter, pain swept through her body at the sound of Tally's empty words. "None the less, I'm glad to see you."

"How was class?" Tally refused to look at her momma only staring over the lake.

"Class was okay. How did rehab go today?"

"Fine."

Staring at her daughter, she couldn't seem to find the right words to make the young Shepard feel better. She and Liz had tried for the last few weeks as best they could to lift her sprits but she just wouldn't have it. "You know your mom wants to help you."

Tally let a dry laugh escape her mouth. "Really, and how can she do that?"

"She's been were you have been honey."

"Yeah and she didn't fail. I failed." Tally threw the rock into the water that she had been playing with. Something else had been bothering her since she came to in the med bay. Something the robot had said. Finally looking at Liara she asked the question she had kept quite about her whole life. "Who is my father?"

"What brought this on?" Liara had to choke back tears, as she knew the answers would destroy even further the daughter she loved.

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

"Because your mom should be here for this."

"Why?"

Shepard walked up behind the duo, "Because it's a hard story to tell."

Tally jerked around upon hearing her mom's voice. She had always been envious at the sneaking abilities her mom had.

Shepard took a seat on the ground beside of Liara, holding her hand in the process. Liara's eyes met Shepard's as they both searched the depths of their minds to proper explain how their precious daughter was brought into the world.

Tally dryly asked "is it that horrible? Is that why I'm a screw up?"

"NO!" Shepard was firmer with her tone then she had anticipated. Softening her voice she started her story. "No, Tally, you are the best thing that ever happened to your momma and me. I wanted to shield you from this, but it looks as if the past won't stay buried." Shepard took in a deep breath before she started talking once more. "You know that before the Reaper war Cerberus and I worked together to stop the collectors." Shepard paused again till she received a nod from her daughter. "When they rebuilt my body, The Illusive Man… he did something to my body that I had no idea about for years." Looking over at Liara Shepard sought strength from her lover, once finding it she continued. "He implanted an embryo and when I was on the Citadel before it exploded he sent a electronic pulse throughout my body, I didn't know at the time but it activated the dormant embryo… When I was thrown off the Citadel, and left for dead after it exploded I had no idea what had happened to me. It wasn't until about two months later that I realized I was pregnant." Shepard had tears forming in her eyes. "I had no control over what happened to my body, the only thing Liara and I had control over was how we could love you. Aunt Miranda did testing and realized that the DNA from the embryo…from you, matched…The Illusive Man…" Shepard let out the breath she had been holding as Liara took over.

"We both decided it was best not toe tell you Tally…I am your momma, and Shepard is the one who carried you, but that man, he is no part of you." Liara didn't have the words to take the hurt out of Tally's eyes.

"No part of me? My DNA says other wise!" Tally stood up to quickly putting to much pressure on her wounded leg, as her parents stood beside of her Liara reached to steady her as Tally brushed her momma's hands roughly away. "I'm fine…Leave me alone…just leave me alone." Tally hobbled away from the duo.

Liara started to follow, but Shepard reached and grabbed her arm. "Let her go."

"Liz, she needs us!"

"Liara, she has us, but right now she needs to process."

Liara turned into Liz's embrace and held on tightly to her bondmate. "Do you think they are coming after her?"

"I don't know.." Shepard looked distraught as she held tightly to Liara. "But I'm sure as hell going to find out."


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for the feedback! I'm really glad you like the story!

Sorry I know it's been a little bit, but life was crazy for a bit, you know how it goes!

So I posted a little longer ch, hopefully that'll make up for it :)

Reviews are WELCOME! :)

**EDEN PRIME**

Rena stared up at her sister who had climbed about fifty feet into the air on the tall cliffs overlooking the lake. She was frozen in fear as she tugged at the small climbing harness Tally had attached to her chest. "Tally, I don't think I want to do this anymore."

Tally glanced down at her little sister; a brief smile crossed her now normally hardened face. "Come on twerp I thought you said you wanted to join the Alliance?"

Rena again glanced at her harness, she had been shocked when their parents left for work and Tally waddled into her room asking if she wanted to have an adventure. She wouldn't let her sister down. Tugging at the harness tightly she took hold of the first rock. Pulling with her small arms with all they would give, finally she lifted into the air. She didn't notice Tally pulling lightly on her rope to give her a boost. "Hey I'm making it!" Rena looked up with pure excitement in her face.

Waiting perched for her little sister Tally let her first giggle in weeks escape her lips. Her doctors as well as their mothers would have a field day with either of them being on the cliffs, but for the first time since she had regained full use of her leg, Tally wanted to do something with Rena. Inside she had felt bad for seeming to abandon her little sister during her recovery, sheltering herself in her room once back from rehab, or out by the lake, she just didn't want to look in the bright blue Rena eyes and be a disappointment. Now as she stared down at her sister, she fought back the urge to cry longing for the innocence looking back at her. Pulling back the emotions that were doing there best to take over, Tally just let a gentle smile rest on her dry lips as her sister was even with her on the cliff. "Okay, lets go back down."

"What?! I just got up here! Besides we are not all the way up, you promised the most amazing view I've ever seen!" Rena looked hurt.

"It's about another mile up squirt, how about I make a deal with you?" Secretly Tally was afraid the little Asari would get hurt, since she had issues with the first fifty feet.

Rena nodded her small head waiting for the deal to be struck.

"We climb every other day, and on the days we don't climb you can run or walk with me to build your muscles, and then see you can be helping my leg heal as well, cause the truth is, I'm not sure I can go another mile up the climb." Tally hoped the last bit would get her sister on her side.

"Okay, but you can't go back on this." Rena nodded firmly.

Smiling from deep within Tally nodded as well. "You just have to follow one rule."

Rena giggled. "Don't tell moms!"

Tally nodded with a smile. "How about we get down and go for some ice cream?"

Rena glided down easily "You pay since I beat you down!"

Tally retorted as she slid down. "I don't think that's fair seeing as you cheated!" Noticing the small pout forming on Rena's lips Tally relented. "Fine! But I pick the flavor!"

The two sisters stowed their gear in Tally's little shed she kept by the lake and headed towards town. Neither one noticed the far off glint of something watching them in the distance.

* * *

Rena looked down at her already dirty blue shirt and let out a sigh of frustration as another glob of chocolate ice cream landed on the front of the shirt.

Reaching over with a napkin, Tally quickly helped her little sister with the mess. "Squirt, I can't take you anywhere." She couldn't help but tease Rena.

"Sorry, it's just sometimes my spoon fails to find my mouth." Rena let a giggle echo through the little ice cream shop. Glancing over she spotted the same group that had been tormenting her for years. Her giggling stopped.

Tally glanced over her shoulder to see the group; shaking her head she turned her full attention back to her sister. She already knew the answer, she had know it for a long time, from the tear stained nights she had hugged her before she left for boot camp, to the nights she heard the nightmares from a room over. Still Tally asked the question. "They still bother you?"

The little Asari put her head down once again, sitting the small cup of ice cream on the table. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I get it...I have a surprise for you."

Rena raised her defeated face to meet Tally's gaze. It reminded her so much of her mom's gaze, sometimes she wished she looked more like the two humans in her family. Yet as it was, it was just something else that made her different.

"I talked to momma, and she's hired you a private tutor. No more public school." Tally smiled warmly at her sister. It was the one request she was grateful Liara had finally sub come to, although Tally was sure if she asked for the moon from Earth right now, Liara would find away to make that happen as well. However, all she wanted was for her sister to stop being teased.

"You mean I never have to go back to that school?" The little Asari's eyes light up as she flew out of the booth and landed in her sisters waiting arms. "I don't know what you had to do to make this okay for me but I love you so much."

Tally held tightly to her younger sister, glad that if only for a moment she was able to set something right. "Come on I should get you home."

* * *

After dropping Rena off at their home, Tally quietly left out of her bedroom window when her family was sleeping. She knew they wouldn't care if she wanted to walk at night but most likely they would want to know 'why' she was walking, and truly she still wasn't ready to face her fears head on. As she made her way down the deserted streets Tally was thankful for the silence as she walked around. The only sounds came from the amusement park that had started staying open until 3am.

Plopping down on a bench, Tally pulled up her mail on her Omni-tool, reading over again the request for her to join the N7 program. She hadn't talked to her mom about it, but she was sure it was a ploy by the Admiral to continue to keep an eye on her when she could return to active duty in the next few weeks. It all was happening to fast, she had wanted to help people, but it seemed now that she was the one needing help. Shaking her head, Tally stood up and stretched her now muscular body to its full height. Hearing a crash behind her, she immediately went into crisis mode.

Running to the alley where the crash had came from; Tally spotted three men hovering over an Asari who had been knocked unconscious. Pulling the knife from her boot, she walked behind one of the men, "Leave her alone!"

The distraction was all the Asari needed as she came to; she sent a biotic flash towards two of the men leaving Tally to fight the third. Tally took the man out with little effort. Glancing back over she slowly made her way to the wounded Asari. "Are you alright?"

Standing a little shorter then Tally the Asari nodded her head. "Yes." Looking down at her ripped dress, tears started to form in her eyes.

Taking a few short steps Tally lightly touched the woman's shoulder. "Is there someone I can call…I can take you to the hospital?"

"That won't be necessary; they didn't have a chance to…." She paused not wanting to think about how close she had come to being violated. "Thanks to you, I am fine."

"I'm just glad I was here." Tally smiled, the Asari was beautiful. Laughing in her head, Tally knew all Asari were beautiful, but each had their own unique beauty. Sirens in the background brought Tally out of her trance. "Do you want to stay and wait on the cops?"

The Asari shook her head. "I'd rather not, I just arrived and I don't really want to start my stay here this way. However, I'm afraid my hotel won't let me check in until the morning. I arrived early. That is why I was on the street at this hour, I was told of a hotel this direction by this group of … men."

"Hustlers, they get people who aren't from around here to head a certain way and then rob them, I'm sorry that was your first impression of Eden Prime."

A smile crossed the shorter Asari's lips. The woman in front of her fascinated her, not to mention she had a boyish charm that was very appealing. "Well, would you mind escorting me to a safe place for the night? Since you seem to be familiar with these parts."

Tally paused for a moment in her mind, she knew she couldn't just take her back to her family home that would be to strange. "I do have a place in mind, but it's really small."

Nodding the shorter Asari smiled again. "Its better then having to deal with cops all night long."

Smiling back at the woman, Tally couldn't help but agree as she picked up one of the disregarded bags. "Come on, it's this way."

* * *

In the dead of night, the path to get to the lake shed was pitch black, the duo only had the light of Tally's Omni-tool to guide them. "It's not much further." Tally was happy to finally see her small shed. Opening the door, she held it open so the Asari could walk in first, waking in behind she looked around her small area that had became her haven. A small bed sat in one corner, and all of her climbing and weight gear sat on the other side. Sitting down the bags Tally wanted to giggle at how cute the Asari looked. "Sorry, I told you it was small."

"Not at all, it is bigger then my quarters back home." She sat down on the small bed, crinkling the sheets that had been made to military standards.

"It's not much, but at least I have a mini fridge!" Tally joked but realized the woman didn't know what she was talking about so she pointed to the small appliance. "It holds drinks and food, if you're hungry." Tally smiled.

The Asari smiled kindly back. "You have been so kind to me, and I realized I don't even know your name."

"Tally." She decided to leave the Shepard part off. Her mother was famous and she didn't want a new friend because of her mother.

"I'm Jilla. It truly is a pleasure to meet you."

Tally couldn't help but smile like a school girl; she hadn't felt this way in a long time…giddy. "Pleasure is mine. I should get back to my home."

Jilla looked around, a little confused. "This is not your home?"

A smile crossed Tally's hardened face. "No, my mom's put this out here for me and my sister to keep our toys in, I've stayed in it…doesn't matter…" Tally looked down, and for the first time realized her hand was bleeding.

Jilla noticed as well, walking over she lightly touched Tally's left hand. "Are you okay?"

Bolts of lightening felt as if they shot through Tally when the Asari touched her. Stepping a few steps backwards she pulled her hand away. "Yeah I'm fine."

Not realizing what she had done wrong, Jilla put her head down. She never could understand humans. "I'm trained in first aid; I can clean the cut for you."

Tally nodded 'no'. "Its okay, just a scratch, trust me I've had worse." She tried to smile to make the woman feel better. She didn't want anyone to get close, even if it was just for a brief moment.

"Please it's the least I can do." Jilla took a few steps closer to Tally, once again taking the woman's hand in her own. Pulling out some supplies from a bag she had been caring over her shoulder, she quickly mended the hand. "See, not so bad right?" She held the soft hand in hers for a moment longer then she should have.

Tally took a deep swallow as she tried to pull her gaze away from the blue eyes staring back at her. Finally regaining her composure Tally pulled away, walking closer to the door. "I'll come back in the morning with some food…"

"I do not wish to burden you any longer; I can be gone at first light." Truthfully, Jilla was scared to stay in this place alone.

Picking up on the change of the Asari's body language Tally asked. "Is this your first time away from your mother?"

Jilla was caught off guard from the human's question. "Yes."

Not having to say a word, Tally locked the shed's door. "You know I think it's a little late for me to be running around alone… Would you mind if I stayed here…"

Jilla glanced at the bed, wondering if she had sent the human the wrong message.

Tally once again realized what the Asari must have been thinking. "If I stayed on the floor" She pointed to a rolled up sleeping bag.

Jilla's face was washed with a wave of relieve. "I wouldn't mind at all."


	10. Chapter 9

Tally froze as she made her way back through her bedroom window, her leg ached. Yawning she rubbed the back of her calf. She had regained full use of the leg, but still had a long ways to go before she was back to pre injury. Trying to stand she slumped down on the bed as pain over took her. "Damn it."

Shepard almost ran into her daughter's room. "Are you okay?" Spotting Tally on the bed clutching her leg, Shepard sat beside her on the bed.

Tally grimaced in pain as she tried her best to sound okay. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, it really looks that way. Good thing your momma and Rena are out, they would have you at the hospital right now."

"And you?"

"Me, I understand trying to work through the pain." Shepard paused, she hadn't really had a real conservation with her daughter in a few weeks, and to say it had been hard on the normally tight nit family would be an understatement. Taking a deep breath in, she looked lovingly at her daughter as Tally sat beside of her, finally working through the cramp. "Are you okay?" she asked again, this time putting more meaning in the words.

Tally shook her head. A million thoughts ran to her mind, but no words would form. She wanted to ask why had her mom's lied to her and never told her about her birth, she wanted to ask why now, did her mom want her in the N7 program when she couldn't even save her team, why did they love her when she was brought to them in such a horrible way. A Shepard to the core, Tally just took a breath in and solemnly stated. "I'm fine."

Shepard didn't know what to say to get her daughter talking to her again. She knew that look in the young girls eyes. She had seen it in her own so many times after her squad was killed on Elysium. It wasn't a look you could forget. Compound that with the fact she had kept the girls true heritage from her, she knew she was most likely the last person she felt comfortable talking with. Shepard just hoped for her daughter's sake she would talk to someone. "So do you have any plans today?"

Tally thought briefly about the Asari waiting in her shed by the lake. "Just thought I'd do some fishing." She hoped that would be a good enough cover story.

Letting a smile cross her face Shepard asked. "Well, I know I'm a bit rusty, but would you care if I joined you?"

"I'd really rather be alone mom." Tally felt bad but she didn't want to have to explain the wayward Asari.

The Admiral looked a little stunned; she couldn't remember either of her daughters ever saying no to fishing with her. It was at that moment she realized how badly she had hurt Tally. "Okay, but if you change your mind, I have a light day at the office today." Standing back up, she nodded stopping briefly at the bedroom door. "One more thing, if you want to go out at night, please use the front door. And you might want to take a shower, you kind of stink." Shepard smiled and made her way out of the house. Hoping that the small teasing would make her daughter realize she was still her little girl.

Tally couldn't help but chuckle, her parents were two of the most paranoid people she had ever met, and sure it was mostly merited, so how silly she felt realizing she thought she could sneak out at night. Quickly pulling at her shirt she realized she did stink and headed for the shower.

* * *

Walking through the door to the shed, with fresh clothes on, and food in her hands, Tally wasn't prepared to see the sight of a naked Asari looking back at her. The young maiden quickly turned with her back to a now red faced Tally. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I thought you would still be sleeping. I went to the house for food." Tally spoke quickly trying to keep her mind away from the beauty that she had just witnessed. It had been the first time she had seen anyone naked besides herself. Lust filled her body as she tried to get control of her emotions. "Really, I'm truly sorry…Do you like apples? I brought you one." _Shit I'm so stupid. _

Jilla couldn't help but chuckle at how embarrassed Tally was. "It's alright really." Tugging at her robe she smiled as she walked in front of Tally. "I love apples by the way, my mother used to have them imported in." Taking the small fruit from the stunned solider Jilla caught the whiff of a light woodsy smell. Basking briefly in the delightful smell, the Asari had no idea the effect her smile was having on Tally.

"Uhh I thought I could help you take your bags to your hotel?" The redness still hadn't left Tally's face as she stumbled over her words.

"I'd appreciate that. I don't know what to say however, having my very own Alliance body guard."

Tally looked a little shocked. "How do you know I'm Alliance?"

"The way you carry yourself. You stand straighter, and the plasma burn on your leg, well I don't image you got that tending to crops… I bet you're in the N7 program, the academy is here, is it not?"

Tally nodded. "It's here yes, but I'm not in it. Not yet anyway. I just got my admission letter not to long ago. But yes I am in the Alliance." Tugging at her shorts she hadn't thought about her leg being noticeable until now.

"Don't worry, it's not that noticeable. My father had a burn like that on his shoulder from the Reaper war, so I know the signs." Jilla smiled sweetly up at Tally as she took a bite from the apple.

Tally caught the word 'had' from the young Asari's lips. "What happened to him?"

"Shuttle accident last year." Jilla looked away from Tally's gaze as the memories of her fathers death hit her again.

"I'm sorry; I know that must have been rough." Even though she wasn't happy with her family at the moment she would be lost without any one of them.

"He survived London only to be taken out by a malfunctioning shuttle. I truly hope my luck is better in this life."

Tally wondered what Jilla was doing on Eden Prime. At first she thought perhaps she was just visiting now she wasn't so sure. "So, if I may ask, what are you doing on Eden Prime?"

Jilla took a seat on the bed, motioning Tally to sit beside of her, when she did the Asari spoke. "My mother is friends with an Asari here; she was in need of assistance so I was sent to help…Not really by choice." Jilla's eyes drifted to the far side of the room, not sure if she should tell the woman everything.

Tally knew there was more to the story then the Asari wanted to share and nodded. "Yeah sucks when our choices are taken away from us."

Jilla looked curiously over at the human, "You feel that way yet you joined the Alliance, whose very essence is to take choices away from the soldiers."

"I guess I never really thought of it that way. But yes I did. Guess I'm a sucker for punishment." Tally flashed a classic Shepard grin on the young woman.

A blue tint filled Jilla's cheeks; she couldn't help but be attracted to the woman sitting beside of her. Deciding it best to finish her apple instead of trying to speak the two sat in silence.

* * *

Tally walked beside of Jilla to one of the fancier hotels on Eden Prime. "Boy, guess your new boss pays well."

Jilla smiled. "Yes, this is just temporary, I'm to meet her tomorrow, I decided to come a little early to see the sights. I love roller coasters, and I've heard the amusement park here, rivals the one on Thessia!"

Tally's eyes light up, "Yeah it does! I mean the blue bomber is great, but it has nothing on the Shotgun!"

"You've been to Thessia?" Jilla was surprised, not a lot of humans had been to Thessia, not to see amusement parks anyway.

"Yeah, a few times. It's an amazing place." Tally smiled as they reached the lobby. She still wasn't ready to tell her new friend about who her parents were. It had been hard growing up to find true friends that wanted to be your friend, and not just being able to know 'Shepard'. Tally handed the bags over to a bell hop, and stood in front of Jilla. "I have an idea?"

"Yes?"

"How about I take you to the park tonight?" Tally couldn't help but let a bright smile cross her lips.

"Really, you would be my tour guide?"

"I think it's my duty…I mean as an N7 cadet I must make sure you have the best time here while you are visiting, free of scum that would seek to rob you, or take advantage of you." Tally knew how corny she sounded but she didn't care as she saw the smile and blue tint form on Jilla's face.

"And you don't wish to take advantage of me I take it." Jilla could tease back as well.

It was Tally's turn to wear the redness on her face. "Hummm no…I mean…no…"

"Relax solider, I'm only teasing you. Pick me up at 7?"

"Great!" Tally let the word come out with way to much excitement

"It's a date." Jilla winked before following the bell hop to her room.

"Date…it's a date…" Tally let the words sink in as she practically skipped back home...


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I'm super, duper sorry about delays, my life has been a little crazy! I released a book called "After the Dawn" (promise the editing is better than this story ;-) And I've had no time! However, I've really enjoyed writing this story and I'm glad so many of you love it as well! So here is the next Ch. Hopefully I can do a CH every week or so at the latest. Thanks for sticking with me! If you want to see my book it's on Amazon! Thanks again for all the support!

* * *

Tally stood at the entrance of the hotel waiting on Jilla with a single red rose. Dressed in navy cargo pants tucked into her military boots, she choose a simple polo shirt for the top. She had gotten a few wayward glances from her family as she left, but they didn't question her. Now as she waited on the Asari she wondered if she had made the right choice on coming for the date. Clouds of doubt seeped in as Tally stood waiting. A voice from behind made all the doubts rush away.

Jilla smiled when she spotted the solider waiting for her; quickly she made her way down the stairs and spoke softly. "I see you're prompt. That's a good sign."

Turning to face Jilla, she couldn't help but smile back at the Asari who was looking back at her, dressed in a simple tan dress that cut away to perfectly round breast; Tally had to take a deep breath in because unbeknownst to her she had forgotten to breath. "Wow! You look amazing!" Moving the small rose slightly Tally handed it to Jilla. "I got this for you."

Jilla took the flower lightly brushing Tally's hand in the process. Pulling the flower to her nose she took in a breath and let the flora rest in her nose before exhaling. "Thank you, it's perfect."

Tally was pleased Jilla had liked the small gift. Remembering something her momma had once said before her first date, '_always show up with a flower, and she'll never forgot you_.' Tally hadn't listened to her that time, but she wanted anything she could get for an upper hand with this woman. "Shall we?"

Jilla looped her arm around Tally's. "We shall." The duo strolled out of the hotel towards the theme park.

* * *

The couple rode almost every ride at the park; both seemed to be having the time of their life. On Tally's suggestion they now sat at the small ice cream shop sharing a bowl of chocolate. Tally took another spoonful before asking. "Really, you'd never had this?"

Jilla smiled as her face tinted light blue. "Truly, I have not, however I must say it's amazing!"

"Not as amazing as your eyes…" Tally paused; wanting to slap herself she didn't know where that had come from.

Jilla reached over the table and lightly touched Tally's hand. The duo shared a brief smile before finishing the ice cream and heading out of the shop. Leaning over some railings they watched as the fireworks above started before the park closed. Jilla leaned into Tally who had wrapped her arms around her from behind. _Goddess this feels right_. Turning around in Tally's grip Jilla looked up into the sweet face staring back at her. Both lost in thoughts as their lips were so close they could feel the breath on each others. Jilla closed her eyes just as Tally did, moving so they were only an inch apart.

"Shepard! Shepard you dog!" Steve Vega broke the trance of the couple before they could kiss. Quickly patting his friend on her back, Tally pulled away from Jilla and greeted her friend.

"Hey Steve." Glancing back at Jilla she couldn't read the expression that crossed her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I got the N7 nod! So I start training next week, I thought I'd come pay my respects to your family."

Jilla finally let the name sink into her head. "Shepard? You didn't tell me that was your last name."

Tally nodded at Steve in an annoyed gaze before facing Jilla. "I'm sorry; I didn't want you to like me for my name…"

Before Tally had the chance to say more Jilla started walking away, "I can't do this. I have to go…"

Tally tried to stop Jilla but she was too quick. "Fuck!" Turning back to Steve her anger played on her face.

Steve once again patted her on the back before he chucked. "Sorry my friend, but if your name scares her off that easily it's better to know now.

Tally didn't quite share that same thought as she scowled once again at her friend. "You know I always love when you sneak up on me."

Steve chuckled. "Come on, the least I can do is buy you a drink."

* * *

The next morning Tally made her way back into the family home after a brisk jog. She had been warned not to go too hard on herself, and for the most part had followed the doctor's rules. However, this morning the thought of the beautiful Asari flooded her thoughts. As she made her way into the family kitchen, she didn't notice the few extra voices coming from the living area.

Liara called out for her daughter. "Tally is that you? Please come into the living room, I have someone I want you to meet."

Tally quickly sat down the jug of orange juice and grabbed the glass she had just filled. Stepping into the living room her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she spotted Jilla sitting next to Rena on the sofa.

Liara was a bit confused at her daughter's reaction to the Asari, and then it clicked as she glanced at Jilla noticing a similar look crossing the young maiden's face. "Do you know each other?"

Jilla was quick to speak. "Your daughter was kind enough to help me find a place to stay my first night here." Inside her heart was breaking. When she had felt Tally's breath on her lips, for the first time in her life she had felt alive. But when Tally's friend reviled her last name, she knew her mother would not approve of her romancing the bosses daughter. So she did what a good Asari did, she walked away. "It is good to see you again Tally." She hoped the look she gave Tally would be enough to convey she wasn't ready to tell Liara just where their relationship had almost gone.

Tally caught the meaning and for whatever reasons she would respect Jilla. "You as well."

Rena was quick to break the starring going on between the two. "Can you believe she came all the way from Omega?"

Taken aback from that statement Tally glanced at Jilla once again. "Omega, I thought you lived on Thessia?"

"I visited it, the same as you." Jilla was not ready to share her story just yet.

Liara picked up on the young woman's unease. "Jilla is Aria T'loak's daughter. Aria sent her to live with us to help with Rena. Jilla is a talented biotic."

Tally just nodded her head. Words wouldn't form as she stared blankly at the wall with the information she had been given. Aria was her mom's friend that was true, but she had also heard the unsavory things about the Asari as well.

Liara wasn't sure what was going on with her daughter but she knew she should intervene. "Tally, I know your mom and I set up the shed outback for your and Rena's adventures. However, I thought Jilla might feel more comfortable in her own place, would you be okay with letting her stay in there?"

"That would be fine with me." A slight red tint crossed Tally's face as she spoke, as her mind immediately thought of the flash of Jilla she had seen in the same shed.

"Liara, you really don't have to go out of your way, a spare bedroom is fine with me. I'm sure with the N7 program about to begin; Tally might need her area to train."

Liara's eyes turned cold blue as she stared at Tally. "What N7 program?"

"I thought you knew?" Tally was a little annoyed as to why her momma was getting mad at her for something she was sure she already knew about, however, with the look in Liara's face she was second guessing the thought that she knew. "You did know didn't you?"

"I most certainly did not." Liara glanced at Rena. "Sweetie, why don't you go outside and play for a little bit."

Rena could always tell when her sister was about to get in trouble, and this seemed like big time trouble. "No, I don't want to."

Liara raised her eyebrow as she looked at her youngest daughter.

"You know on second thought, outside sounds great." Rena padded softly out the back door, into the grassy fields.

Jilla looked a little spellbound as she glanced between Liara and Tally. "You know I'll just wait outside." She stood up, grabbed her two bags and went outside.

"Did your mother put you up to this?" Ice ran through Liara's voice.

"No! I thought you guys did it to keep me here!" Tally let the first signs of defiance flow through her voice.

"You will turn it down, no questions, you will turn it down."

Tally started at her momma, dumbfounded at the harshness running through her voice. "You know what, I can't. I accepted it this morning." Tally knew she should have stayed and talked things out with Liara, but like most times lately she turned and stormed out of the house.

Liara flopped back on the sofa and punched a code on her omni-tool. Shepard's face flashed on the small screen.

"Hi honey, I was just about to call you."

Liara let no kindness cross her face or flow through her voice. "Shepard, no one is hurt, but we need to talk. Get home now." With that Liara disconnected the communication and let tears fall from her eyes.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 11

Tally made her way outside the family home, stealing a glance at the Asari leaning against the cement home, Tally decided to take the plunge and talk to her. "So is this why you ran away last night?"

Jilla knew Tally would need some kind of explanation, but that didn't mean she had one ready. As she stared at her dumbfounded she just shook her head no. "I'm truly sorry about that."

Tally shrugged her shoulders, deciding if they had to see each other they might as well start over. "Here it was all night, I thought it was my horrible ice cream breath that scared you away." Tally shot a classic Shepard grin towards the young maiden.

Not able to hold her laughter in Jilla just smiled at Tally.

Tally looked down at Jilla's bags. "Want me to help take them to your new home?"

"That would be nice."

Reaching down, Tally grabbed the two bags and both headed towards what would be Jilla's home.

* * *

Shepard paced back and forth in the small dining room as Liara continued to look at the data pad in her hands.

"How could you have not known about this Shepard?"

Knowing full well the implications that were meant with the use of her last name, Shepard took a deep breath. "Liara, I swear to you, I had no idea. Had the other admirals brought this to my attention, I would have told you from the start." Stopping by her bondmate, Shepard rubbed Liara on her back. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry."

Liara quickly pulled away from Shepard's touch as she stood to stare Shepard in the eyes. "Get her out of this. I don't care what you have to do. Get her out. I will not watch our daughter to suffer like you have suffered. Pull rank, pull the 'I saved the galaxy card' I don't care just do it!" Tears started to flow from Liara's eyes.

Shepard pulled her wife into a tight hug. "shhh. It'll be okay."

Liara once again stepped back from Shepard, pulling from the embrace. "It'll be okay? She joined the N7 program Shepard! She wasn't supposed to have this life! She's supposed to be an officer on a ship commanding other people to…" Liara couldn't finish the words her heart feared.

For the first time Shepard felt defensive. "Liara, had I not been one of those people sent to do things, like dying, we wouldn't be here right now. I respect all of our N7 recruits, including our daughter, if it's what she wants. You and I made this choice when we agreed to let her live this life. We agreed would stay out of it."

Liara locked cold eyes with Shepard, who for the first time in a long time was on the verge of tears herself. "If she dies, it's on you." With those final words Liara stormed out of the room.

Shepard wiped one stray tear from her cheek as she pulled up her omni-tool. She knew her bondmate didn't mean the horrible things, and she knew the pain Liara had felt when she had died. Truthfully, she didn't want Tally in the N7 program any more than Liara did; however, she also knew when they set Tally free, anything could happen. The part she was the most upset about was that Tally hadn't come to her to discuss it, and someone at the office had kept her in the dark. She would get to the bottom of it, and someone would have to answer for keeping her out of the loop.

* * *

Jilla sat on the small bed watching Tally pack up most of the small room. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful woman in basketball shorts and the tight tank top she was wearing. Each muscle seemed to be more defined then the next.

"I'm sorry for the mess, had I known you were moving here, I would have cleaned it up." Tally put the last handful of stuff in one of three footlockers she had in what now would be Jilla's apartment. "I can get a sheet or something to put over them."

Jilla smiled again at Tally. "It's not bad, truly. I appreciate you doing this; I know this is your space. I'm also sorry if I got you in trouble with your parents. I just assumed they knew about the N7 program."

Tally chuckled. "Yeah so did I." Tally grabbed her tan sweater and pulled it back over her head.

Jilla was a little sad about the loss of getting to see Tally's arms under the long sleeve garment. However, she forced herself to focus on the conservation. It seemed Tally really needed a friend. And she had made it clear that was all she could be. "I was under the impression your mother was the N7 program director." Jilla patted on the bed letting Tally know it was fine to sit.

Tally tentatively sat next to Jilla as she leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I assumed they knew. Hell, I assumed my mom did it!"

"Are you okay?" Jilla's voice was full of concern. She wasn't sure what it was about the human that pulled on her heart, but she knew already, she deeply cared for her.

A slight smile crossed Tally's dry lips. "Yeah, I guess so."

Jilla lightly touched Tally's hand, taking it into her own she felt sparks from the contact, as she looked into the kind eyes staring back at her. "That does not sound very convincing."

Tally held the hand as if it were her life line. "I'm just not looking forward to the lecture I know is coming." Staring over into Jilla's eyes, Tally felt the world lifting away. All her thoughts, her worries, everything for the first time in months it just felt lighter. She wasn't sure what it was about Jilla but something had her attention from the first moment she spotted her. Tugging on her blue hand, Tally spoke softly. "Thanks for that." She smiled knowing full well the Asari was using her powers to calm her.

"My pleasure." Jilla knew that holding Tally's hand and the need to kiss her contradicted everything she knew she should be doing. However, as she leaned into the taller woman she let herself not care for a moment.

Rena burst though the small door to the apartment. "Tally, mom is looking for you!"

Tally and Jilla quickly pulled away from each other. Tally stood up and looked down at her sister. "Thanks squirt." Looking back at Jilla she smiled briefly before turning on her heels and walking out the door.

Rena looked at Jilla, whose cheeks seemed a little flush. "So, you like my sister?"

Jilla was taken aback by the little Asari, "What, no! We were just talking."

Rena giggled. "It didn't look like that." She paused before plopping beside the older Asari on the small bed. "Besides, you can tell me, we have a rule."

Jilla was intrigued by the small girl. "Really, what is that?"

"Don't tell moms"

Jilla couldn't help but laugh with Rena as she pulled the child into a hug.


End file.
